Des geeks et geekettes
by Bloodya Luyepii
Summary: Roy et Moss travaillent au service informatique. Depuis peu, Jen, une femme, les a rejoins. Elle s'est habituée aux ordinateurs sans vraiment s'y connaitre. Mais que se passerait-il, si une véritable "geekette" débarquerais dans leurs repère de geeks ?


Moss était à son bureau tranquillement installé. Jen était assise sur le canapé et lisait un magazine. Soudain Roy entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« J'en ai marre, c'est terminé je ne chercherais plus ! »

Il s'asseyait à son bureau et regarda son ordinateur. Jen arriva alors en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui en va pas ?

-Jen, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi toutes les femmes n'aiment pas les mecs biens ?

-Ah non, on va pas refaire un pari.*

-Non non, je ne te parle pas de refaire un pari, de toute façon c'est toujours la même chose. Du début à la fin tout se passe super bien, et quand on doit se quitter, boum ! »

Moss regarda Roy.

« Une explosion ? »

Roy lui répondit l'air exaspéré.

« Non Moss, pas d'explosion. Tout se termine mal voilà ! »

Roy alla dans la pièce d'à côté pour prendre un café. Jen se retourna et posa son magazine sur la table.

« Ne le prends pas mal mais, peut-être que tu ne t'y prends pas bien. »

Roy revint dans la pièce.

« Ou alors, tu vise trop haut, je sais pas...

-Nan nan Jen, on va pas commencer les explications plausibles ou pas. »

Il s'assit à son bureau et bu son café.

Jen alla elle-aussi dans son bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'en face. Cela ne faisait même pas deux minutes qu'elle était dans son bureau qu'elle réapparut aussitôt.

« Au fait, juste en passant, on va avoir droit à un stagiaire. » Puis elle rentra de nouveau.

« Quoi ? »

Roy se leva d'un bond et alla lui parler.

« Quoi quoi ? Un stagiaire ?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand on accueille des gens ici ?

-Oh depuis ce matin, Douglas m'a obligé à choisir entre deux propositions. »

_Douglas est assis à son bureau, Jen, debout est en face de lui._

_« Jen, vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui, vous savez ?_

_-Oh, euh, merci Douglas mais je..._

_-Alors !_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je vous envois un stagiaire demain._

_-Qu...pardon ?_

_-Soit le stagiaire, soit vous venez en tant que stagiaire à cet étage-ci. »_

_Douglas sourit bizarrement. Jen le regarda l'air effrayée._

« Et toi tu as choisis le stagiaire ?

-Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui, il est trop...bizarre Roy.

-Mouais, okay. Okay ça va c'est bon ! On l'accueillera, pour un jour ça va.

-Une semaine.

-Quoi ? »

Jen pris sa veste.

« Je vous laisse, je prends ma pause, vous allez y arriver j'en suis sûre. »

Roy eu l'air dépité. Moss l'interpella.

« Roy, on pourrait lui faire faire toutes les mauvaises choses qu'on ne voudrait pas.

-Moss...on ne fais rien de la journée, je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait lui dire de faire. »

Une femme venait toquer à la porte. Elle était de taille moyenne, châtains les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Elle était habillée comme toutes celles des étages supérieurs.

« Euh..excusez-moi...bonjour. »

Roy les yeux rivés sur son écran lui adressa un bonjour rapide. Moss lui la regarda de haut en bas.

« Salut ! Je pense que vous vous êtes trompée d'étage.

-Oh, euh, ce n'est pas le service informatique ?

-Si, nous sommes les gars de l'info ! »

La jeune fille sourit timidement.

« Oh, euh, salut ! Gars de l'info ! Voilà, je suis envoyée par Mr Denholm pour vous assister dans votre travail, et apprendre aussi.

-Vous êtes une assistante ?

-Non, je suis la stagiaire. »

Roy releva la tête et regarda la stagiaire.

« Quoi ? On en a pas assez d'une fille ici, ils nous en envoie une autre ? »

Roy sortit de la pièce. La fille eu l'air gênée. Moss essaya de la rassurer.

« Il est toujours comme ça. » Elle sourit.

Le téléphone de Roy sonna. Un coup, deux coups...

« Excusez-moi, je suis censée travailler dès demain mais, je peux répondre à sa place ?

-Oh, euh...je suppose, oui.

-Merci. »

La fille se dirigea vers le bureau de Roy. Elle décrocha et sa voix pris une autre sonorité.

« Bonjour, Support info, avez-vous essayez de débrancher et de re brancher ? Hum, okay, et vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas branché ? Baissez-vous, vous voyez les prises, il y en a une de débranchée ou pas ? Oui, et bien re branchez-là ! Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Elle se leva du bureau, regarda Moss.

« La semaine promet d'être très sympa, au revoir, à demain. »

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Moss puis sortit.

Roy qui était dans la pièce d'à côté n'avait rien loupé de la scène.

« Roy, je crois qu'on nous fais une blague. »

Roy était réapparut avec une tasse à la main droite.

« Roy ?

-Moss, tu crois que c'était vraiment une femme ?

-Hum, je pense que oui. Il y a des choses avec lesquelles tu ne peux pas te tromper je crois. »

Jen était revenue.

« Hey, qui était-ce ?

-Qui ?

-Et bien la fille qui vient de sortir d'ici ? Elle s'est perdue ?

-Oh non, Jen, tu va être heureuse d'apprendre qu'il s'agit du stagiaire, enfin, de la stagiaire.

-Une fille ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs Roy est déboussolé je crois. »

Jen regarda Roy qui n'avait plus bougé.

« Hum, il faut le remettre en marche.

-Non non, laisse-le comme ça, il ne fais de mal à personne. »

Jen rentra dans son bureau, Moss était sur son ordinateur regardant des fois Roy qui ne bougeait pas. Jen réapparut.

« Au fait, bon boulot les gars, j'ai croisé Mark du cinquième, il vous remercie pour votre aide. »

Jen repartit.

Roy s'assit à son bureau.

« Moss..

-Quoi ?

-On doit nous faire une blague.

-Ah ! C'est ce que je me disais ! »


End file.
